You belong with me
by Kaiya's Watergarden
Summary: Moriah Hart is in love with cody Rhodes will she tell him or will he get away.


_**This is my first WWE fic. So please be kind. This is a Cody Rhodes story. Flames are not welcome if you flame then do not review constructive criticism is okay.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the WWE only my character Moriah. I also do not own the song you belong with me by Taylor Swift. **_

_**You Belong With Me**_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upsetShe's going off about something that you saidShe doesn't get your humor like I do_

The backstage of the arena was crowded as wrestlers and stage crew walked and talked backstage waiting for the show to start. A few were hurrying around yelling that the show would start in about five minutes. Which of course gave me enough time to get to catering grab the waters Randy asked for and back in time to miss Barbie Blank. Finally getting to catering I found Ted talking to Hunter aka Paul Levesque about what was going to happen in their match tonight. Smiling I waved to the both of them and headed over to where they keep the water. Grabbing three waters I headed back towards the locker room bumping into a couple of guys from smack down. Smiling I shook my head and laughed at how different Raw was from OVW. As I stood outside the door I heard Cody arguing with Barbie Blank.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday nightI'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't likeAnd she'll never know your story like I do_

I put my ear close to the door to see what the fuss was about. All I heard was a couple of curses. Then the door was thrown open and of course I lost my balance and fell forwards into Barbie Blank.

"Aw crap. Sorry Barbie." I muttered trying to untangle myself from her.

"Whatever Moriah you shouldn't eavesdrop. Gosh Cody why are you friends with trash like her?" Finally she was up off the floor and slamming the door behind her. Still sitting on the floor I looked up and Cody and tried to smile but I couldn't.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirtsShe's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and findThat what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

"Wow, and all I did was try to get in the locker room."

"Riah. I'm sorry about that. She's just.....mad...."

"That you won't put out." Randy said walking into the room. Cody shook his head and helped me up off the floor. Smiling my thanks I sat on the bench that had my duffle sitting on it.

"Randy....Why do you always have to walk in at the wrong time?" I asked as I pulled out my sketch book. Randy turned around and just shrug his shoulders. Looking over at Cody he just glowered at Randy. Then the door slammed open again and in walked Ted wearing a stupid grin.

"What are you grinning about man?" Cody asked I looked over and saw he was finally smiling.

"Just got off the phone with my girl." He answered still smiling.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along so why can't you see?You belong with meYou belong with me_

"Well with that fantastic news I'm going for a walk. so I'll catch up with you all later k." I said as I got up grabbing my Ipod and sketch book.

"Wait I'll go with you." I turned around and saw Cody grab a jacket and followed me out.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"No prob. Hey Riah I got a question for you?" I looked up at Cody and nodded for him to continue.

"Have you...I mean did you imagine we would actually be here this soon?"

"To tell you the truth Codes no. I knew you'd be here but me I though I wouldn't make it this far."

"You always cut yourself short Riah." I shook my head and opened the doors that led to outside.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeansI cant help thinking this is how it ought to beLaughing on the park bench thinkin to myselfHey isn't this easy?_

Cody and I sat there on that ledge that led to the cars parked below in the garage for what seemed like hours. We both laughed about random stuff that happens to people and the newest movies that just came out. Trying to figure out how to tell him that I love him I didn't notice Ted walk out.

"Cody we gotta go! You too Riah." He yelled. Jumping we both grabbed our stuff and headed back in smiling.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole townI haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you downYou say you find I know you better than thatHey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

The night went on and finally the show was over and everyone was talking about what club or bar they were going to. Smiling I started to walk over to Cody to see if he wanted to catch a movie, but of course there was little miss bitch hanging on his arm. Trying to avoid them I went to turn back but Cody noticed me.

"Riah! Where you goin girl?"

"I'm headed back to the hotel room. I'm just going to turn in early." I said pulling my dark brown hair up in a pony tail. He looked at me with his blue eyes and it was hard to lie.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakersShe's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"Are you sure?"

"Of course she's sure Codykins." Barbie interrupted giving me a glare that says back off or else. Not wanting to challenge I smiled at Cody and went to find Mickie James who was headed back to the hotel as well. Running I caught up with her and I gave Cody on last look and got in the rental car. As we started to drive it began to rain.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me_

"Raih are you okay?" Looking up to the front at Melina I nodded and looked at the window. letting the rain come down wishing Cody would realize that he belongs with me.

_Standin by, waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know that?You belong with meYou belong with me_

We got to the hotel and I just headed up to my room ignoring the protest of the other girls. I got in the elevator with a couple who looked like newly weds. Trying to look at something other than those two was hard. Finally the elevator hit the third floor and I got off. Finding my room my room I unlocked it and walked in. Setting my things down I walked towards the window to close the curtains.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the nightI'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cryI know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreamsI think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me_

I rummaged through the drawers and found the food menu. Grabbing the phone I order pizza and fries, and they told me it would be about thirty minutes before it would be ready. I laid on the bed and decided I needed a shower and grabbed my essentials and started the shower. Trying to take my mind off Cody, but of course no luck.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?Been here all along so why can't you see?You belong with me_

I didn't hear the door to the room open but I heard the bathroom door open. Closing my eyes I grabbed the bottle of conditioner hoping to use it as a weapon. I ripped open the curtain and came face to face with that one boy who won't stay outta my head.

"Oh My God!!!! Cody Runnels!! You bastard! What the Hell? How the Hell did you get in here?" I asked still pissed and suprised that he was here. Cody still laughing at me grabbed a towel and handed it to me.

"Moriah. Listen we need to talk." All the laughing to turned into serious Cody. Nodding I wrapped the towel around me and got out and headed into the room. I noticed that Barbie wasn't with him.

_Standing by or waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know thatYou belong with meYou belong with me_

We both sat down on the bed. A couple minutes past and there was a knock on the door. Cody opened it and grabbed my food. I tried to smile at him but no luck.

"Moriah listen I can't hide my feelings any more." I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about Cody Runnels?"

"I broke up with Barbie, I realized that I love you and not her."

"Okay did Ted or Randy set you up to this?" I asked looking around for either of those to.

"Moriah Hart would I lie to you?"

"No." I whispered.

"So my question is do you love me?" I looked up at him and I realized I did love him very much. My uncle Owen always told me to listen to my heart.

"Yes." I said. Then I did the unthinkable I kissed him. Breaking away it felt right not awkward.

"So Riah do you want to go eat real food?"

"Haha alright let me get dressed." I grabbed my clothes from my suit case and headed into the bathroom and changed into jeans and a Volcom t-shirt. I brushed my hair and grabbed my shoes and threw them on.

"Alrighty let's go get some grub." I said laughing. Cody grabbed my hand and led the way.

_Have you ever thought just maybeYou belong with meYou belong with me_

So tell me what you all thought R and R plz Thanks!!


End file.
